


It has been a while, hasn't it?

by human_collector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HinaLG, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata bumps into an old friend who's presence scares him at first but he takes the initiative and they found a day to hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has been a while, hasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alastia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastia/gifts).



> This one I think it came out good.  
> Enjoy :D

“Natsu don’t get lost” Hinata said running after his sister who was looking at yet another stand of stuffed animals.  
She giggled cutely and showed him her tongue as she scribbled away and started to run. Hinata smiling as well and not letting her get the upper hand ran after her and caught her by her pink polka dot T-shirt jolting her to a halt.  
“Stupid big brother” she murmured as Hinata took her hand tightly and brought her closed to him.  
“Don't be like that Natsu, I’ll let you sit on my shoulders once the crowd eases up a bit and I can lift you”.  
“Don't wanna” she said rubbing her eye and not looking at him. The Hinata siblings were both sore losers and didn't give up easily. But she sounded genuinely mad so Hinata apologized and bought her a strawberry popsicle. She devoured it and licked her fingers afterwards. Hinata was proud yet curious because his senpai Nishinoya Yuu could also eat a pop without flinching from the coldness of the ice cream.

“Forgiven” she said with a teasing grin and tightened her hand to hold his back.  
Hinata laughed until he couldn't breathe and the bag he was holding with everything he won for his sister was dangerously close to spilling out.

He held himself in check and dragged Natsu to a new stand with drinks. It was hot outside and he as an older brother had to care for his sister.

The crowd was roaring loud,the cooking meals were heating the air and scenting it with all kinds of different flavors.

It made the Hinata siblings smile wide and look around them in awe. Shoyou felt this atmosphere seethe into him, both the excitement from the crowd and the people who ran the stands. Their combined yelling, mingled with the air , created a beautiful ruckus.

They walked together hand in hand,Hinata holding the bag full of food and two toys while Natsu was drinking out of her water bottle holding the third toy she won herself. 

They were reaching the end of the long pathway when Hinata saw a gold whirl of wind from the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and hurried to find a spot that was clean from people dragging Natsu with him.

He pulled Natsu far away from the crowd and sat her on the pavement. He pulled on his T-shirt where his heart was barely beating and breathed to calm down.  
His heart was booming with fear,he felt that his skin was becoming cold and that he was going to vomit. Who was that. Who was that person that without even a mere glance they scared him out if his shell?

He felt that they were familiar in a way. He wanted to see them, but he couldn’t leave Natsu all by herself.

“Brother it’s okay, I saw them go to the scary house earlier” Natsu said patting the right side of where she sat and Shoyou joined her.  
“They’ll pass from here soon, right?” Shoyou asked and she nodded.

Sure enough a few male voices were heard screaming in fake horror and a group of old university students exited through the haunted house, laughing together and hounding one person who Shoyou guessed got scared the most.

These people were men, with unshaven chins, messy hair and casual clothes. Shoyou at first could not spot the person that casted him in their spell but then, there in the middle of everyone, someone with black hair that was neck length long and the messiest out of all of them,with big thick glasses and a green checked shirt opened up because of the heat. 

There he was. The mystery man, shorter than all of his friends,a short stubble was barely visible under his hair and he was adjusting his glasses to his face when Shoyou looked at him with his mouth open.

He looked older than Shoyou remembered but that unmistakable grin and the mischevous aura gave Shoyou a familiar spine chilling feeling.  
He gawked at them until one person noticed him staring and Shoyou came into his senses. 

Shoyou grabbed hold of Natsu’s hand and prepared to run.

Before they could even make a step further, a voice called to them. A melodious sound that hid behind it childishness and maturity at the same time.

Gray eyes bore into Shoyou and he shivered to the spot again, his hold on Natsu’s hand tightening. Shoyou felt as if he was watching from afar, where noise and his vision were blurred into a thick fog and the only thing that emitted light were those eyes. 

He wimpered and bowed his head to apologize however he wasn't that lucky. His phone rang freaking him out further and Natsu got it from his pocket to answer.

The university students approached them in a leisurely pace, having completely rooted Shoyou to the spot.

“No, you cant speak with him Kageyama-kun. I don't care if it is important. My onii-chan is with me now so there” Natsu ended the call and placed the phone back in Shoyou’s pocket.

“G-g-g-g-good eeeek” Shoyou ducked when the bleach-haired university student's arm tried to curl around his neck. He was scared beyond everything but his volleyball reflexes still took effect.

“Fast aren't you little guy? ”

“Umm I'm sorry, but we have to leave- ”

“Dont bully my big brother” Natsu said standing between her brother and the bleached hair guy.

“Ok little girl we won't” another of them said stretching his hand to pet her hair but she growled at him like a dog and he backed off.

Hinata seemed to snap out of it so he took Natsu and made a run for it pushing people out of the way and making a beeline for the entrance of the festival. They made it and stood beside the the gate breathing heavily, Natsu in particular.

“You’re fast Hinata Shoyou” that voice whispered sweetly to his ear and Shoyou flinced violently but kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't attract attention.

He turned around slowly to see almond shaped gray eyes just an inch away from his. He was a half head taller than Shoyou which made him more menacing but he grinned and stepped even closer to Shoyou invading his personal space.

“Hello Hinata Shoyou”

“Hello um- ” Shoyou couldn't finish his sentence because he was distracted by the person’s nose touching his.

That grin was still plastered on his face and looked scarier than ever. Shoyou stayed silent because he had enough of overwhelmingness for one day and closed his eyes concentrating on his breathing.

After he calmed down, he smiled weakly and blushed hard. 

“Sorry I-ii didn’t mean to disrespect you with my staring” Shoyou started and cursed himself internally for still not calming down but he felt braver.

“You are the Small Giant right?”

“I was indeed him. And I know you as well number 10 of Karasuno”  
If it was ever possible his grin got wider and Hinata smiled back without hesitation.  
The Small Giant got serious, pouting and looked him down and up.  
“Why did you run away from me, that hurts a man's feelings dude” he asked with a whiny voice punching his shoulder lightly.  
Now that Hinata thought about it he didn't have a reason. It was reflex from his bathroom misadventures.

He shrugged and squeezed his sister's hand. She was looking at the Small Giant as if she was mesmerized and Shoyou was partly the blame because he constantly mentioned him at dinner.

“You're onii-chan’s hero” she said her eyes sparkling with delight and she stepped between them forcing the Small Giant to stumble his feet and step back a few paces.

The Small Giant pinned Hinata with a look that asked ‘really?’ and Hinata nodded smiling excitedly and looking at him expectantly just like his sister was. Their combined cuteness made the man burst into giggles and he looked away fixing his glasses.

“You kids are so cute” he says covering his mouth and holding his stomach at the same time.

“Thank you messy haired onii-san” Natsu said in the politest voice she could muster and allowed the Small Giant to shake her hand.

“Well Hinata Shoyou, little lady I am afraid that I have to go back now”  
As if on cue both the Small Giant’s and Hinata’s phones rang. It was his mother and Hinata hurried to pick up. 

“Yes mum? You're almost here to pick us up? Okay we'll wait for you” Shoyou quickly settled it with his mum and looked at the Small Giant who was stroking his chin and murmuring something into his phone. Shoyou looked at his phone and thought up something.

“Hey um Small Giant-san, can I have your phone number?” Shoyou said after the uni student finished his call.

“No” he said flatly.  
“Wait wait why?” Hinata countered  
“Yeah why?” Natsu joined and pushed her brother slightly forward to make the Small Giant look at him.

“I don't want to get spammed with messages from you” the Small Giant said quietly putting the phone back to his pocket and Hinata hurried to assure him that he will barely text him. 

“No Shoyou-kun you cannot have my phone number” the Small Giant murmured and apologized, looking away and trying to leave but Shoyou begged for it. People turned and looked at him. The Small Giant sighed. 

“Fine, but you cannot know my name” he said and took his phone out again to exchange information with Shoyou who jumped really high and screamed “YES”.

“See you around Shoyou-kun”

“WAH thank you” Shoyou said holding his phone with the newly added number inside like it was a priceless gem.He held the phone his chest, pressing his lips together and letting a high pitched murmur.

The Small Giant mingled with the crowd and disappeared from the Hinata siblings’ sight. Shoyou felt like he was in the clouds and it took a few tries for Natsu to make him notice their mum’s car honking at them from the other side of the road.

They sat to the back seat together, Shoyou putting the plastic bag with all of their things between his legs and pulling down the arm rest so both he and Natsu could put their arms on it to rest them from holding on their heavy things. 

Natsu fell asleep as she was full and tired from running around through the crowded pathway.  
But Shoyou couldn’t do that yet. He had his most inspirational person’s number. He had to look at it a bit more and not succumb to sleep.  
He had to.

Kageyama and Tanaka-san would be so jealous. 

Both the radio and the car's engine were lulling him to sleep with their combined soothing sounds which blurred into a hazy mist in Shoyou’s eyes and gave him something to distract himself as he slept. He listened to the metallic voice of the sports announcer, the wurling of the car's wheels and blinked without really seeing anything. He closed his eyes for good and his first snore was heard making his mom smile. 

When he woke up they were home and their mum was in the process of taking Natsu from the seat to put her to bed. Shoyou yawned, hauled the bag with the stuff inside and placed it in the fridge,almost forgetting to take out the stuffed animals, and shaking his head to keep being awake until he reached his bedroom.

He fell on the mattress with a loud thump and hugged his pillow. He smiled and imagined for the nth time scenarios of being friends with the Small Giant.

He realized with a start that he could make those thoughts real. To some degree at least. 

 

He would wait though. Not today and not tomorrow either. At morning practice the day after tomorrow when their new practice match would be announced.

He wanted him to see the new Karasuno, who were a step behind from going to the Nationals for the first time in years.

Shoyou quickly changed his pants to shorts and left his T-shirt on. He crawled under the sheet and smothered his nose onto his pillow until he got comfortable.

His eyes stung with sleep and he humored them. He felt his hair twitch up and down, from the breeze his tiny window provided, and focused his attention on them. Soon he was asleep again. 

\-----------

It was sunny outside and Shoyou still hadn't gotten used to it. Spring was a weird season as it changed extremely from one day to the next. The flowers opened the petals as if relieved to get a tight dress off,the fauna buzzed with newfound energy and the birds sang free of charge to anyone who passed them.

Hinata Shoyou loved the feeling of freedom this atmosphere gave him. 

It was a shame they had to spend it inside receiving spikes and advice from a volleyball team that visited them often since they were only twenty five minutes away by car. Shoyou was doing poorly in the first half but he picked up his slack in the second. He wished for the Small Giant to see him when he was so focused but he was, as he predicted, not able to call or text him at all the previous day.

Tonight though, he'll start a conversation with him, even if he has to stay up after midnight.

He was absentminded for one second and it was long enough for the ball to head straight to his face and knock him backwards.

He laughed really hard, Kageyama called him an idiot and stayed lying there until the pain subsided enough for him to wobbly stand up and flash, to everyone’s horrified faces, a bright smile.

“Sorry, my bad” he said scratching his neck and letting out a sigh of pain and going back to his original stance.

“Say Hinata why don’t you take a break” Tanaka said putting a hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards the bench. Shoyou looked around him and saw everyone’s distressed and worried faces so he decided to comply. 

He trotted over to coach Ukai and sat next to him. He watched as Nishinoya’s and Daichi’s shoulders visibly relaxed and practice resumed. 

Ukai turned to him and checked his head without warning him. He parted his hair and saw the small red mark from the rubber ball to the right side of his skull.

Shoyou asked if it was bad. Ukai replied that it wasn't but he still didn't let him go back to the court. Shoyou pulled and twisted his hand to escape Ukai’s grip and ran towards the second years. 

“Toss me some Narita-san” he yelled excitedly and Kazuhito took a ball out of the basket and threw it up. Shoyou’s feet didn't stop, he jumped high and spiked it to the opposite court. 

Hisashi clapped eagerly and beckoned Narita to toss him one as well. So for a few minutes Kinoshita and Shoyou were going head to head for the most spikes over the net. They missed plenty tosses but in the end Shoyou had one point more than Hisashi did. 

Kinoshita patted Shoyou’s shoulder, a thank you for joining him and Narita, and whisped in his ear that he should join the others now.

Shoyou nodded and ran towards Tanaka but Noya cut him off midway and dragged him to the group. 

Soon he was moving together with the third years, Tanaka and Noya and the rest of the first years.

Practice went so smoothly afterwards that Shoyou swore the mop he got had to had malfunctioned on purpose.

As soon as they finished he whipped out his phone and called the Small Giant. 

“Yes?”  
“Sg-senpai it's Shoyou ”  
“Yes Shoyou-kun, is there something wrong?”  
“I want to invite you to a match next week on Thursday.”  
“Morning or afternoon?”  
“Afternoon ”

“ . . . ”

“Tsk I can't come I have exams the next day”  
“Aawwww senpai~”  
“Argh I'd kill for playing in a match right now. You're a distraction to me Shoyou-kun” he said endearingly.  
“I'm sorry I didn’t know”  
“But I can meet up on Saturday. Want to come?”  
“But I want you to see the Karasuno now”  
“Hey hey don't pout” the Small Giant sushed him with his silky voice and Shoyou gulped in awe.  
“I know about you guys don't you worry my little shrimpy-chan”  
Shoyou gasped and almost hung up. So there was no need for him to come. He'd like it if the mysterious man cheered for him though. But if the Small Giant was as determined as Shoyou heard then he'd jump from the stands down and join the game.  
But he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. He finally found the Small Giant, his idol in volleyball. He wanted to know everything about him.  
“H-hey Sg-san?”  
“Yes Shoyo-kun.”  
“I'll come on Saturday. Where is it? ”  
“Meet me at the OO train station and bring your swimsuit. Oh and a change of clothes and a towel and um sunblock can't forget that”  
“Okay” Hinata said smiling widely at the Small Giant’s attempts to sound cool and he felt the Small Giant do the same.  
“See you soon Sho~you-kun” the Small Giant replied teasingly and Shoyou’s heart did a flip.  
“Good night” he gripped his chest and hung up.

Shoyou looked around him to see a smirking Tsukishima, a dumbfounded Yamaguchi and a pissed off Kageyama.

They had a stare down between them and he didn't like Tsukishima’s knowing look at all. He shouted a goodbye, heard the others yell it back and quickly left.

He held the strap of his messenger bag and looked down. He felt his ears turn red and he pressed his lips together in thought.

Those three were not that curious to follow him but they were enough to ask questions. And Shoyou although he wanted to tell them, he assumed that the Small Giant didn't like being mentioned much. He preferred quietness and seclusion. That's why he didn't say his name to Shoyou and that's why he didn't search about it.

He arrived to his bike and from then on he rode mechanically back to his house. 

He greeted everyone, ate his dinner and went to bed. Three days until the match and five days until he’ll hang out with the Small Giant.

Without opening his eyes he curled up like a cat and squeezed his fists under his chin in glee. This was going to be an awesome week.

\---

This wasn't an awesome week. The next day three professors announced tests that not only were obligatory but had extra material that you had to study by yourself. 

The match thankfully happened and although they won by one point, the awkwardness of the new techniques they were trying out did not work in their favor. The reason was that Tanaka had fallen sick.

And Shoyou had to clean up his entire room, corner to corner, so he’d have enough money for Saturday. And study a lot.

Once Saturday morning rolled around, he sat up groggily, put on his swim shorts and a T-shirt. Grabbed a tote bag and put a towel,clothes, sunscreen, his phone and fluffed up his hair. 

He hurriedly splashed water on his face and headed to the white and sun-lit kitchen. His mum was already occupied with the oven and the stove and barely noticed him. He toasted some bread, and ate it with marmalade.  
He made enough until he felt full, grabbed his bag and said goodbye as he went outside. He caught the bus at the exact moment it was closing its doors and barely fitted through the crowded entrance. 

He arrived at the station and looked among the crowd for his new friend. 

He found him reading a comic book beside the platform they were going on. He was leaning against the wall, wearing his own swim shorts and he had his shirt completely unbuttoned. He had shaved but his hair was still a mess.

He looked up, closing the comic and he had such a heart warming smile Shoyou felt like he’d get a kiss to go with it. Shoyou flushed and shook his head to get rid of it. What was he thinking. 

But their train arrived and they boarded, standing closely to one another.

The Small Giant buttoned his shirt up and held the support beam next to Shoyou’s hand. Shoyou was spending his time watching outside of the window when the Small Giant asked him about his volleyball team. He turned to see the man inches from him and he had an expectant look on his face.

Shoyou told him with a smile. About Takeda-san, Ukai-san, the third years,the second years and the first years. He summed them up in a sentence each and made the Small Giant grin with his descriptions.

Then he asked him back and he grinned wider. He told him about each and everyone’s positions with incredible details and left Shoyou with his mouth open. The old lineup was intense and powerful. A real powerhouse.

They switched back and forth praising their teammates. Shoyou was amazed that the Small Giant remembered everything. It had been five years after all.

Their conversation flew naturally and they fell into a comfortable silence when they came close to arriving. 

Shoyou saw the sky shift from morning to afternoon. It felt like his body rode a wave. He and the Small Giant hopped off the train and he dragged him towards the outside. They walked side by side and arrived at the water park.

“DUDE a water park?” Shoyou asks jumping up and down smiling.  
“Well the sea is too far. Come on” the Small Giant pulled him by the shoulders and Shoyou leaned forward.  
“You see that?” the Small Giant pointed at the tallest slide in the park.  
“Are we gonna ride that?” Shoyou asked with his eyes sparkling and his mouth twitching eagerly.  
“We are going to ride that, but first lets go on the smaller ones to get used to the slide feeling. We need to feel pu-yon and the gwahh before we go to the gwoooh one”  
Shoyou nodded excitedly and hurried ahead first.  
The Small Giant followed him to the lobby, payed their reservation and grabbed him by the hand to the closest ride. They had to wait a lot but most of the rides were worth the wait. 

On the sixteenth ride Shoyou fell first into the pool and then came the Small Giant knocking them both down and bursting into laughter.

The Small Giant was hugged from behind and Shoyou rawred in his ear. He held Shoyou’s hand in place and lifted him up in a half fireman’s carry and threw him back in. Shoyou splashed loudly and quickly rose up from the water and left the pool with the Small Giant as the next two people were coming.

Shoyou shook his head to dry his hair enough to see and the Small Giant pulled him by his shoulders close and showed him the big slide.

Shoyou felt that he was a little too touchy but he didn't mind as he was the same. He liked the Small Giant's rough arms around him. He felt his hand slid down and hug his waist.

He looked at the Small Giant who’s hair covered his face and he seemed like he made no move to slip it back to see. No wonder he held him so tight. It was so he couldn't fall.

“Sg-san please tuck your hair back, you might fall”  
“I don't want to see anything until I'm sliding down faster than a hummingbird is eating pollen in spring”

“But it’s dangerous for you Sg-san”

“I dont care Shoyou-kun” 

“Fine but if the line doesn't move faster we'll be here all afternoon. There we go. ”  
Shoyou helped the Small Giant ascend the stairs,as he had his hand covering his eyes, holding onto him tightly and finally after the people in front of them disappeared in the tubes the people gave them a floating seat. 

He, Shoyou and the person behind them sat in it and held on the strips. The staff pushed them off and then the tunnel slide engulfed them. 

Shoyou squawked loudly and the Small Giant laughed as he steered their seat through the tube in a quarter of a second, passing all the turns and occasionally coming across hurdles that made them rise, fall and hold their strips tighter. 

They were falling fast and they held tightly as they screamed. Light hit their eyes and a second later they were out floating in the pool like nothing happened. The little giant turned and looked at Shoyou who was in the middle of the seat looking very delighted. 

“THAT WAS AWESOME” Shoyou yelled pumping his fist in the air and smiling widely.  
“Hell YEAH” the Small Giant met his fist and bumped it smiling widely as well.

“Again, again!!” Shoyou said patting his friend’s shoulder.  
The little giant checked his watch and hummed unpleasantly.  
“We can, but we’ll be very, veery tight on time. I am not risking it” he concluded and pulled Shoyou with him out of the pool and towards the locker rooms where their stuff was.

They passed the line of people who were waiting for a turn to hear a girl boast cockily about how fast she and her friends went. She was younger than Shoyou but the Small Giant still turned to her and yelled out for her to watch out so her big mouth doesn't get stuck in the entrance and the people around her let a relieved laugh out.

She cried and bit her lip while looking down. Her friends glared the Small Giant and comforted her. The Small Giant smiled and dragged Shoyou away. They reached the locker rooms and found their bags.

They dried themselves and wore new t-shirts. Then the Small Giant took Shoyou by the hand and dragged him out. 

“Oh fuck”  
“Ah it’s Take-chan” Shoyou tried to wave at him but the Small Giant held him close and still so he wouldn’t move.

“Damn it I told him he didn't need to pick us up” the Small Giant groaned and stiled his eyes on Ittetsu not letting him out if his sight.

When Takeda was a reasonable distance away the Small Giant pulled Shoyou with him until they had reached the waterpark’s water deposit tanks and hid behind them. The Small Giant shot a quick text with his phone and got a response.

“Such a persistent guy I cannot understand you cousin. I can't say no can I? Fuck ”

“What’s wrong Sg-san? Is Take-chan alright?”  
“He wants to take us home and he told me he found a new Wolverine comic in the convenience store. I want it bad Shoyou-kun”  
“Let’s go then I want to read it too”

The Small Giant texted Ittetsu a time and closed his phone. 

“Just one thing” the Small Giant said smiling shyly and looked at Shoyou’s equally bright smile. He pulled Shoyou by the armpits close and hugged him. He put his head on his nape and sighed. Shoyou hugged back, tip toeing so he could reach. The Small Giant smelled chlorine and deodorant and he was warm.

The Small Giant gave him a kiss on his forehead and cheek. Shoyou gave him one as well while giggling.

“Shoyou-kun I had fun, thank you very much. My name is Takeda Rin and your Take-chan is my childhood best friend and cousin. Let’s go he’s waiting for us”.

“Okay Sg I mean Rin-senpai” Shoyou said and sighed with relief. They walked through the crowd,pushing, losing and finding each other again, yelling at people who wouldn't move fast enough. All and all they reached Takeda-sensei and he scolded Rin because Shoyou had a bruise on his thigh from the tallest slide that neither of them noticed.

Shoyou was glad Ittetsu was here and he hugged him as well. He took them to his car, all of them got in and he started it up.

During the ride back Shoyou fell asleep and so did Rin. Ittetsu noticed that whenever Shoyou murmured Rin replied. He found it amusing and let them sleep since it must've been a tiring day.

He dropped off Shoyou to his mum and when he started up the car again and drove off, Rin woke up. 

“Where did Shoyou-kun go?”  
“Dropped him off. How was your day?”  
“It was the best. I love that little guy”  
“Come watch him at practice sometime. He resembles you a lot in the court”  
“He asked me actually”

“Come see us at the Nationals?”  
“I will”

Ittetsu and Rin shook hands and focused on the road. After an hour they arrived to Rin’s dorms and said goodbye.

Ittetsu watched as his cousin walked with his backpack in hand and disappeared inside the building.  
Ittetsu took out his phone and called someone.

“Hello, Ukai-san, I have great news”

END.


End file.
